True Love
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This might be my last Melee story. Anyway there 6 pairings in this story, they are KirbyxJigglypuff, NessxNana, MarioxSamus, BowserxDaisy, MarthxZelda, LinkxPeach. Not all of the pairs have big parts, but they are still in love.
1. Chapter 1

This is it the this the story from my first memory card and it has a lot of pairings like KirbyxJigglypuff, NessxNana, MarioxSamus BowserxDaisy, MarthxZelda, and last but not least LinkxPeach. So I hope all of these couples in one story won't be to confusing for all of you. Just so you know for this one Daisy is visiting Bowser so on with the story.

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee but it is really, really fun.

True Love

Chapter 1

Mario and Samus where walking the halls of the mansion and decided that it would be best for both of them to go and tell Peach that they were together. While they where walking Samus turned to Mario and said, "Hey Mario you don't think Peach will get upset do you?"

Mario looked up at her and said, "I don't-a think she-a will as long-a has we-a tell her- the truth-a."

Samus knocking on the door said, "Alright Mario I believe you. Hello Peach you there?"

Opening the Peach said, "Oh Mario, Samus Please come in."

Mario said, "Thank-a you Peach-a but we just wanted-a to tell you-a that Samus-a and I are together-a."

Peach was in shock about this. Not that Mario had found someone, but she wished that he would have told her after the first tournament.

Noticing the odd looks Mario and Samus giving her she said, "Well, Samus how would you like to be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"But you're their princess I can't just take away from you." Samsu said with a look of confusion.

"It's alright Samus I do not mind at all. Besides now I can find somewhere else to live." Peach said.

"Well-a if you say-a so Peach thank-a you. Well-a bye." Mario said while they where walking away.

"You're quite welcome." Peach said while walking the other way looking down at the ground in what she had just came out of her mouth.

While she was walking away Link and Zelda where concerned for their friend, or at least Zelda was for a moment.

"I wonder what's wrong Peach, what to do you think Zelda?" Link said.

Zelda in deep thought says nothing.

"Zelda are you listening?" Link said with a bit of worry.

Link looked to where Zelda was looking at and it was none other than Marth.

Link just laughed a little and said, "You know Zelda, you can go talk to him right?"

"What? Oh I guess I'll go do that then, bye Link." Zelda said while blushing.

Link waved goodbye and decided to fellow Peach and ask her what was wrong earlier.

Zelda slowly walked towards Marth and said, "Good morning Marth."

Marth turns around and said, "Oh Zelda yes good morning to you too. I was going to go find you because I have something that I want to ask you."

Zelda put her two together and said with a big smile, "You do Marth, what is it?"

"Well you know about that "best couple" tournament right?" Marth asked while Zelda shook her head yes.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like be my partner for the tournament." Marth asked.

"Of course I'll be your partner Marth!" Zelda said while trying to hide her face.

"Well then, we should head to the grand hall now shouldn't we?" Marth asked while letting out his hand. Zelda gently placed her hand on top of his and they walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link found Peach looking out the window with a very sad look on her face.

"Peach what's wrong?" Link asked.

Peach turned around and said, Link I-I just told Samus that she could h-have the Mushroom Kingdom. She could not hold on any longer and started to cry. Link pulled her close and stroke her hair while he said, "It'll be alright Peach, I will always be there if you need anyone to talk too."

Peach stopped crying and looked into Link's eyes and said, "Thank you Link." Link nodded and they started to walk together, until Peach heard a voice that was calling out to her.

"Peach, How have you been?" the voice said.

"I'm fine and how have you been Daisy." Peach said with simle.

"Hey how did you know that it was me anyway, Peach." Daisy said.

Bowser was not that far away so he looked behind him to see if what Peach just said was true. He turned and said, "Daisy!"

Daisy looked up and said, "Bowser!"

They both ran towards the other and when they met Bowser picked Daisy up and spun her around for while. When they stopped Daisy started kissing Bowser on the cheeks while she said, "I've missed you sooo much Bowser!"

"I've missed you too Daisy." Bowser said, while holding her.

Link could not believe what he was seeing, in fact he could not picture them together in his head. He whispered to Peach, "How long have they been together?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that they have been together for a long time." Peach whispered back.

Bowser saw Link and Peach whisper to one another so he said, "You know I think you two should enter that tournament thing."

Both Link and Peach said while blushing, "I guess we could do that."

So all four of them walked into the grand hall and noticed that Mario and Samus where arguing with Kirby and Jillypuff about what happened last year.

"You should not have won our match last year." Samus said, with angry boiling inside of her.

"Puyo puyo puyo puyo." Kirby said, while trying hard not to laugh at them.

"That-a Airwing should-a have hit us-a. Mario said.

"Jiggly jiggly puff puff puff." Jigglypuff said, with a smirk on her face.

"We will not lose to you two again! We'll make sure of that." Samus said, while Mario pulled her away.

Ness and Nana where just watching the whole thing with laughter. Everyone was waiting for the chance to see which team would get to pick first.

"Ok everyone gather around because the teams will now choose their number." Fox said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The teams decided that the guys would pick the number. Marth went first and pick the number 5 and showed to Fox. Link picked next and got the number 3, Kirby got the number 1, while Mario picked the number 2 when he whispered this to Samus she had a big smirk on her face. Ness picked the number 4.

"Here's how the tournament will start. We'll have Kirby and Jigglypuff versus Mario and Samus, then Ness and Nana will versus Link and Peach. Of course you guys know the rest so let's get this thing started already. Fox said, with excitement.

Ness walked over to Link and said, "Well Link let's both have a good match."

Link smiled and said, "Of course Ness, thank goodness you are not a sore losser."

"Thanks I guess." Ness said while walking away.

Marth and Zelda decided to go someplace more quiet to talk, but they both agreed to wait until after the matches where over with. Kirby and Jigglypuff both had looks of horror on their faces while they where going through to face their rivals. Mario and Samus on the other hand had looks of revenge, when they opened their eyes they where at Green Greens. Even though Kirby should have been more calm while fighting on his home turf, he wasn't, not in the least bit.

The match was underway and Samus and Jigglypuff were already attacking each other. Jigglypuff would hit Samus with a pound, but Samus with hit back with a kick.

Mario was shooting fireballs at Kirby, until Kirby swallowed him up and he now wore Mario's hat. So he started to shoot fireballs at Mario to get revenge.

Kirby noticed that Jigglypuff had just put Samus to sleep, so he jumped over Mario and kicked Samus to take her out of the match.

Mario saw this and run right at Kirby and Jigglypuff. He punched Jigglypuff which sent her flying out of the match. So it was down to Kirby and Mario, Kirby tried to kick Mario, but it missed and Mario took advantage of this by grabbing Kirby and sending out of there for the win.

When Mario came back he looked over at Samus and he could tell that even though her helmet was covering her, that she was very happy about winning. Mostly of course now because they were now tied with Kirby and Jigglypuff for both wins loses. They knew however that by the next tournament, it would the end of the fighting for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next it was Ness and Nana up against Link and Peach. While both teams were leaving Nana said to Ness, "Um Ness I'm a bit nervous."

Ness looked over and said, "Don't worry Nana whether we win or lose it doesn't as long as we do our best."

"Thanks Ness that makes me a bit less nervous." Nana said.

The teams where fighting at Fouside and when they arrived Ness and Nana were already both pounding Link causing to gain a lot of damage. Peach saw this and jumped down and did her spin move to send them flying. When Nana tried to hit Peach with her hammer she got out Toad who sent spores right at Nana.

Ness tried to use a PK Pulse on Link, but he rolled out of the way and grabbed Ness with his hookshot and sent him flying upward. Which he then did his spin attack and the final slash was what spelled the end for Ness.

Peach hit Nana with her pan which sent her flying. Right when Nana landed Peach grabbed her and slapped her sending her out of the match. Link and Peach where now going to the semi-finals in the tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they came back Ness whispered something to Nana and she nodded and they were off. Link noticed and asked Peach, "What was that about?"

"I guess Ness asked Nana if she would come visit him at Fourside and she said yes." Peach said.

"Zelda, could you come with me for moment please?" Marth asked.

"Alright Marth was it is?" Zelda asked while they walked aways.

Marth turned around and gently grabbed Zelda's hand and said, "Zelda I know this may be sudden, but I can no longer hold these feelings inside of me any longer."

"What kind of feelings Marth?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I love Zelda and I want to come back with me to Altea." Marth said

"Marth I love you too, and yes I will go with you. Zelda said as their lips met for a kiss.

While they where kissing Zelda's left hand began to glow, but it stopped glowing right when they stopped kissing. When Zelda looked down she noticed that the Triforce of Wisdom was no longer on her hand. At first she was worried,, but it soon passed Marth then asked, "Zelda are you alright?"

"Yes Marth I'm alright now that I'm with you." Zelda said.

He smiled back at her and they walked back to the grand hall hand and hand. Link was getting ready for the next match while Peach just stand there with her head down.

Link walked over and said, "Peach are alright?"

"I'm sorry Link I guess I'm just a bit nervous about fighting Mario and Samus. I'm also worried that I might end losing the match for us." Peach said.

"Peach you have nothing to worry about. What ever happens out there is not your fault what so ever. Link said.

"Thank you Link I'm-" Peach said before Link stopped her.

"Please you don't need to apologize every time." Link said while they were walking to face Mario and Samus. What they both did not notice is that Peach left hand started to glow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The teams where fighting atop Peach's Castle, which she knew would not be hers after this tournament was over. Peach and Samus started the fight with a missile that was blocked by Toad. Samus tried to grab Peach but she moved out of the way and grabbed Samus, and sent her smashing against the wall.

Mario tried to fire a fireball at Link, but he got out of the way and shot an arrow right at Mario. He then grabbed Mario and sent him upward Peach noticed this and floated right next to him, kicked him and sent him flying for the KO.

Samus saw this and sent a charged shot right at Link, but Peach took the hit which almost sent her out of the match. Of course she floated back to the edge, which Samus was about to charge at her, but Link had his sword come crashing down on top of her and she was KO. Link and Peach made ti the finals. The only question was who would win in the finals.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bowser and Daisy saw Link and Peach and gave them a thumps up and went to tell them something.

"Hey Link would happen to know what this thing is?" Bowser asked, while showing his left hand which had the Triforce of Power on his hand.

"Hey isn't that the Triforce of Power Link?" Peach asked.

"Yes it is, but where did you get that anyway Bowser?" Link said.

:Well, we noticed it right after you two where done talking to each other." Daisy said.

"Wait if that's true, than that would mean that-" Link said, and looked at Peach's left hand and saw the Triforce of Wisdom on her hand.

"What is it Link-" Peach said, before Link stopped her.

"I think I know why you two now have the Triforce Pieces-" Link said, before he was cutoff by Fox.

"Hey Link, Peach the finals are up next." Fox said while walking away.

Link and Peach looked at Bowser and Daisy who just nodded. So they went through to face off against Marth and Zelda.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The four teams where fighting at Hyrule Temple, and where already hitting the other.

Link tried to attack Marth, but he was to quick and ending hitting Link. When he landed he was attacked by Zelda, who had just sent a Din's Fire at him. He ran out of the way, but saw Peach not fairing to well against Marth.

Peach blocked one attack,, but when Marth was sent flying, he would just send Peach back down to the ground. Link then shot an arrow at Marth while he was coming down, and it was a direct hit. He then turned around and threw a bomb at Zelda, which also hit. Peach then sent Zelda flying with a slap, but Marth hit her with his point of the sword, which spelled the end for Peach.

Link turn hit Marth a strong sword attack and was about to finish him, when he felt something go through his body. He was sent flying and saw that Zelda had hit him with very magic attack. Marth and Zelda had won the tournament, well at least this years anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Link and Peach had come back the match, they walked over to where Bowser and Daisy where standing, so Link could explain to them what had happened.

"The Triforce Wisdom must of choose Peach because Zelda was going to be living with Marth in Altea. So you would have to of been the closest one the Triforce Piece could find. As for you Bowser, The Trifoce of Power must of choose you because well, we know that you are has strong has Ganondorf, but being with Daisy must of shown that you do have a kind heart." Link said.

"Well, that would make sense, but are you sure it isn't because we have decided to move to Hyrule?" Bowser asked.

"Maybe I'm not sure." Link said.

"Link, can I speak to you over there?" Peach asked.

"Sure Peach." Link said.

While they where walking away Ganondorf had just noticed that his Tirforce of Power was gone. He then saw Bowser's left hand and he was left in shock and horror.

"Hey why would you have my Triforce of Power Bowser?" Ganondorf said, with angry.

"This easy Gaondorf, you see since I'm just as strong as you, but unlike you I have a kinder heart thanks to Daisy." Bowser said.

"Oh is that so, well I will get my Triforce Piece back you'll see. Ganondorf said, while storming off.

Link and Peach were still walking when Peach said, "Ok I think this is good enough."

"Peach I am glad that you wanted to talk to me, because I have something that want to ask you." Link said.

"What is it Link?" Peach asked.

"Well, would be willing to come back to Hyrule and be the Princess of Hyrule. Since is no longer going to live there this was just a thought. Link said.

"Oh Link I was hoping that you would say that. Since I did give the Mushroom Kingdom to Samus I would love to rule over Hyrule." Peach said.

After she said this Link's and Peach's lips met in passionate kiss. When their lips parted Link held Peach and said, "I will always be there to protect you Peach."

"I know you will be. I know." Peach said, while they where looking out the window thinking about how wonderful their lives would soon be.


End file.
